MvC3: My Only Real Love
by Lazymonkeyninja
Summary: Dante has always loved women, so why is he now lusting over a man? Said man is cruel, evil, cold, but most important... straight. Can Dante get this man to moan his name in pleasure, while gripping the sheets? If he can, what then? WeskerxDante. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yaoi. Boy and boy love. If you don't like that concept or the couple don't read. There are very likely spelling errors as well. Also I may have spelled names wrong or got facts messed up. Whatever.

Dante comes back to the world with a smile on his face. He looks to either side of him, a brunette on his left, a blonde on the right. He loved his life. He pulled himself up, knocking both women off him. "Hey what gives?" they complain.

"Time to get up girls"

"Oh just come back to bed" The brunette pats the bed where he was laying earlier

"Nope, sorry, no can do"

"But why?" The blonde asks.

"Because, I am a man who saves and helps all people. It wouldn't be fair if I only saved you girls from not having the pleasure of my body. There are beautiful girls everywhere awaiting my assistance."

After he had to practically throw them out he sat down only for his door bell ring. He groaned as he got back up, opening the door to Trish, "Two at a time?" she asked

"Impressed?"

"Repulsed" Trish corrected pushing the still nude Dante out of her way, "Did you ever think of what you'll do when you sleep with every attractive woman in the world"

"Impossible. You will never sleep with me"

Trish turned smiling proudly, "Damn straight I won't"

Dante rolled his eyes shutting the door, "Why are you here?"

"Oh don't you dare tell me you forgot!"

How could he. He had only been looking forward to this for months.

/Later

"You have them remembered right?"

"For the most part" Dante shrugged

"Your unbelievable! I'll go through them and you tell me there abilities"

"Fine" Dante said letting the annoyance slide through his voice.

"Magneto?"

"Ugly old guy. He can control metal, even use magnetic fields" Dante sounded bored.

"Morgan?"

"Hot demon chick. She can fly, she can use and turn into bats. She will be in my bed on the first day"

Trish refused the urge to slap him, "She Hulk?"

"Green babe. Big, and badass. Supper strong. I've never slept with a green chick before"

"Focus. Now… Chris Redfield?"

"The tan colored version of the hulk, with the ability to form sentences and use weapons"

"No that's Hagger" They both burst into laughter "What type of weapons?"

"Any type. Knifes, many firearms, and good at hand to hand combat"

"Okay now how about-"

"Trish! We have to battle tomorrow. I know all of them , okay. Let's go party!"

/

Was this his 3rd drink or his 12th. He couldn't remember.

"So what do you say you go up to my room with me and I show you a real good time gorgeous." Dante tried.

"Go way"

"Ah don't be so cold"

"Beat it" Chung li looked at him pitifully.

"I want cha babe. I'll let you beat me up if ya want. I'm up fo kinky"

"Your drunk" she poked his arm, "You shouldn't do this to yourself, were fighting tomorrow"

"I hope I don't fight you, I don't want to hurt you"

"Go to your room" she tried but Dante didn't like the room they had put him in.

"I shoulda known someone as gorgeous as you would never fall for me. No one ever likes me, no one has ever loved me."

Chung li bite her lip watching the man slump over as he walked looking completely shut down.

"Dante wait!"

Dante smiled mischievously to himself, before he let it slip, his face turning sour. He turned to her with a long face, "yes?"

/Next morning

"What about tonight?" Chung li asked as Dante and her rushed to get ready "want me for a desert again"

"Sorry babe. I don't eat the same food twice. Each night I eat something new"

She looked at him in disgust, "You pig!"

"I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did. Would you prefer me to continue sleeping with you, while I feel nothing and you develop feelings for me"

"N-no"

"Exactly. I'm doing you a favor. Trust me beautiful"

/

Dante was gathered with the other fighters. They truly came in every shape and size, not to mention color.

All the girls with some nicely shaped big breasts. Dante was thinking of how he would explore all of those beautiful mountains later.

They had already had three rounds Dante playing in the last.

"Team 1: Wolverine, Ryu, and Morgan" The announcer spoke over the speakers

Dante went through each of their strengths and weaknesses in his head.

"Team 2: Dante, Felisha, and Wesker"

Dante winked at Morgan, and she purposely propped her boobs up higher. Dante smiled thinking of all the things he wanted to do with her.

That would be latter though, time to worry about his own team mates, he needed to know there strengths and weaknesses as well. He turned to his left. Damn! Felisha was nearly falling out of her outfit. She looked nice and dumb too, it wouldn't be hard getting her into his bed. He quickly went over her strengths and weakness's.

Then he had to think of Wesker's weaknesses and strengths. An old man version of the flash, with strength. He turned to look at him, and froze on spot.

They have the saying 'like a slap in the face'.

Well Dante just got a rocket launcher to the face.

… Wait Wesker couldn't be as old as the papers said he was.

He was HOT!

Wait men aren't hot! Women are!

He was merely… good looking. Wesker could get a woman if he wanted. Not that Dante wanted him. Yeah that was it.

He was so good looking… Sharp chiseled face, dark sunglasses on his nose, and that outfit, God that outfit! It was tightly fit to his body, you could see his every muscle, every curve, every angle, every… bulge.

What an amazing body it was! It was so strong and lean, he was muscular, and just the right amount. Who wouldn't want to sleep with him… Girl! What GIRL wouldn't want to sleep with him.

His body would probably feel incredible against yours, Dante could only imagine what it would feel like to rub his hands along it. The faces, and noises Wesker would make as he-

"Go!" Wesker turned to him. The man had no facial expression, and his voice was thick with a British accent. Dante felt a shiver go through him right to his- "Go! Your up!" Wesker pushed Dante forward toward Ryu in the fighting area.

Fight! He was supposed to be fighting. Wait, what was Ryu's abilities again?

Shit! Ryu had him on the floor in less than a second. "Wesker!" he called the first name he could think of. Wesker was suddenly there, standing practically over Dante's head, as he hit Ryu in the chest, Ryu flying to the other side of the room.

Dante quickly got back to his feet.

He wasn't doing so good, so he switched with Felisha.

"What a pity you are, from your description I was figuring you would be half way capable of fighting" Wesker said not even turning to him.

"I am! What about you, huh?"

"Watch" Wesker said as he walked onto the playing field as Felisha was knocked out.

Dante had seen fighting before, but did he look as cool as Wesker while doing it? The way Wesker moved was so smooth, like it was all rehearsed. He never lost his cool, and almost acted bored as he fought.

As Wesker flew into the air, his body angling, him bending so well, Dante couldn't help but wonder if he transferred those skills into the bedroom.

/That night

Dante was starting to get severely pissed!

Why the hell could he not get Wesker out of his head!

He's not gay!

So why was he getting hot all over from thoughts of the blond. That slicked back blond hair, he wanted to mess up, running his fingers through the strands.

He liked women though! Women!

He could only think of only one sure way to get Wesker out of his head. Women. He loved them and they loved him.

Speaking of…

"Hey Morgan" Dante gave her his best smile.

She seemed distracted, "Oh hi" she was looking elsewhere.

"Hey you look a little lonely how about some company tonight"

She turned to him, "Ah thanks but- there you are!" she ran past Dante leaving him in shock.

Dante turned to Morgan throwing herself, on a tall man covered in black.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back. His defined, perfectly sculpted chin moving in time with her kisses returning them. "I retrieved us some champion, although I've realized the flavor is inexistent compared to you my dear. You tickle my taste buds. Now-" she got off him smiling, he put out his arm for her to take, "to my room then"

Dante didn't think he had ever been so angry in all his life

OH. HELL. NO!

/Wesker's bedroom…

Morgan sat in the bed, the only thing covering her was thin sheet on Wesker's bed. "You've got two choices"

She nearly screamed as Dante seemed to appear out of nowhere, "DAN-" Dante quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"As I said you have two choices. Either get your clothes on and beat it, or scoot over"

/

Wesker combed his hand threw his hair, he looked himself in the mirror, he was nude and he knew how good he looked.

But as soon as walked out… "What the fuck is going on!"

It didn't surprise him to find Morgan nude under the cover's, what surprised him, was Dante nude on top of Morgan, kissing down her neck.

Dante turned to him, getting hard as soon as he saw Wesker in all his glory, "I was heating her up for you"

Dante didn't know what Wesker was thinking but he was obviously angry, "Who invited you?" Wesker crossed his arms over his chest. Wesker's orange eyes glaring into him, Dante's manhood now fully erect.

"So are you going to join us, or not?"

Wesker slowly stepped over to the bed lifted up Morgan and pressing her into himself.

"Ahhh" She flushed. She wrapped herself around Wesker, Wesker moved her slightly before he pushed her off slight easily sliding into her, glad that he put the condom on while in the bathroom. He started to thrust in her, she moaned as he picked up his speed and strength.

Dante pressed against her back, kissing her neck and then sticking her earlobe in his mouth, allowing his tongue to play over the skin. She arched further into Wesker. Dante moved his hands down her ribs, along her hip and to her thigh, wear he slid his hands onto Wesker instead. His hands sliding up and down Wesker's angles.

Wesker glared at Dante for moment as warning, Dante merely smiled back, before winking. "Ahhh! Yes, yes!" Morgan moaned. Wesker glare gazed over into lust and he turned back to Morgan.

Dante craved for Wesker to give him that look. Dante wanted to throw Morgan to the side, and make Wesker his.

In that moment Dante realized he would never be satisfied until he slept with him. It shocked Dante, never before in his life did he want to sleep with a man. He did now though. He wanted it bad. Morgan screamed as Wesker thrust hard, a deep rumbling moan slipping through his lips.

After they rode out their orgasms Wesker tossed her onto the bed, "feel free to leave"

"That's it?" she asked.

Wesker laughed, cold and cruel, "What did you expect? I got what I wanted."

"Asshole" she hissed

Wesker waved her off as he went to his bathroom. She looked back at Dante, and sighed before eyeing his hard on, "I'm sorry I didn't realize. Let me help you with that" She got up pushing Dante to the bed. Morgan was so hot and she kneeled in front of him, her hot mouth engulfing his need.

Dante hissed in pleasure closing his eyes. As soon as he did he visualized it was Wesker sucking him off instead. Those glowing eyes staring up at him intently as his mouth worked him. Dante clutched the covers almost coming at the thought. He imagines Wesker reaching between his own legs working himself as he sucked Dante off.

Dante let his head fall back as he screamed out his orgasm. He looked down his smile faded when he saw Morgan. That's right… it wasn't Wesker.

…but it was going to be.

Dante had decided, he would do anything to make Wesker his.

Anything.

/Mission 1: Turn the straight man Bi-curious

2:00 in the morning and Dante snuck into Wesker's room, relieved when he saw the man was sound asleep.

Wesker looked so gorgeous, his face relaxed, arms and legs spread out comfortably. Those legs would be around him soon.

He snuck into his bathroom.

/Next Morning

"We are sorry sir" The manager pleaded

"Sorry doesn't fix the problem" Wesker growled out, "The water isn't working, and I need to cleanse myself"

"You could always use the public shower" Wesker growled at the man again before he turned sharply on his heel.

/

Wesker walked into locker room, and frowned. "This is not my morning…"

"Oh hey" Dante poked his head out of one of the lockers, "needed a shower, what are you doing here?"

"Same" Wesker mumbled, as he went to the locker furthest from Dante. It wasn't a gross locker but Wesker twisted his face in disgust. He was repulsed.

Without a word Wesker undressed and headed to the shower. There was a giant pole coming from the floor, spouts coming out from different sides of it. The shower was in a circle. Obviously only supposed to be used by four at a time.

Wesker just wanted to hurry up and leave, but Dante wanted the exact opposite.

Dante came up behind Wesker, "Let me get your back for you, it's always hard for me to reach"

"I'd rather you didn't"

"Aww, don't be like that. It will feel good" Dante didn't wait for permission bringing his towel to Wesker's back and covering it in suds. He could physically see Wesker stiffen but the blond did nothing to push him away. Hoping that if he let Dante, he would leave him alone.

Wasn't Wesker in for a surprise?

"Now it's my turn"

Wesker was trying not to get annoyed, it wasn't working very well. He had always had a low tolerance level when it came to patience… and people's stupidity.

"No. Now leave"

"Come on! Are you intimidated by me? Even with my back toward you"

"No. I fear nothing"

"Then why won't you. Is it embarrassing? No one is looking"

"I don't get embarrassed either"

"Then what's stopping you?" Dante got in his face.

"I don't do favors"

Dante rolled his eyes, he really wanted to kiss the man in front of him. Knock Wesker into the shower wall and shut the man up, muffeling him with steamy kisses, but he didn't. "Its not a favor it's payback. You do believe in payback don't you? Or should I tell Chris you're not going to pay him back for all the things he did to you"

The side of Wesker's lip lifted into a snarl, his eyes narrowing,"Turn"

Dante smiled at his victory, "So forceful"

Wesker wanted nothing more than to knock this man's lights out, but he couldn't. He had to win this tournament, and if he killed Dante in a shower, he could be disqualified. So instead of snapping Dante's neck he brought his washrag to Dante's back.

Dante nearly purred as he felt Wesker touch him. "Lower please" Wesker sighed, not wasting his breath on this incompetent, he obliged. "Lower" Wesker looked skeptically at where the washrag currently was on Dante's body before bringing it down, to the top of Dante Butt crack. This was ridiculous. But Wesker ran the rag over quickly. "Lower" Dante turned his head slightly to see Wesker.

Wesker pulled away, "What is this nonsense?" he asked accusingly, starring daggers at Dante.

"That would be my ass" Dante said giving Wesker one of his million dollar smiles.

"Why would you-"

"I heard there was a gay guy here, was just trying to figure out who it was"

"You really think that I would have any interest in men"

"Well that was my way to find out" Dante lied. "How could you deny me if you were, I mean have you seen how sexy I look?" When it was clear Wesker wasn't going to respond Dante sighed, "Even straight men fuck guys some time. Men have tight holes, they are supposed to feel way better than a woman's"

"I don't care"

'I'll make you care!' Dante swore to himself

Dante dropped his washrag "oops" Dante gave Wesker a mischievous smile as he got to his knees, grabbing for the washcloth. Wesker felt uncomfortable with a man on his knees in front of him and started to move. Dante acted quick "Help me up"

"No"

Dante grabbed Wesker's leg, "That's not very gentleman like"

He climbed up Wesker using him as support, "Get off me!" Wesker shoved at Dante. If Dante wasn't a demon, he would have fallen on his ass.

"What is your problem? I was only getting your help. Jezz!" Dante acted annoyed and hid his joy as he turned to Wesker, "Wait, why where you freaking out, where you getting an erection?"

"What!"

"Oh so you are the gay guy"

"Of course not!"

"Maybe… you where banging Morgan after all" Dante smiled as a thought came to his mind, "Man she was sexy… just the thought of her" Dante closed his eyes and started to masturbate, biting on his lip. He pictured it was Wesker's hand and he moaned his pleasure.

"Must you!" Wesker barked out.

"Getting turned on again?" Dante opened one eye, and smiled at Wesker. Wesker turned away from him. Dante closed his eye again, humping into his hand.

Wesker left the shower shortly. When Dante heard the door close to the showers he walked out to where the lockers were. When he saw Wesker had left so quickly, he smiled remembering Wesker's nude body, and the lusty look he gave to Morgan the night before.

"I want you" Dante used the images of Wesker in his head to cum.

/Next Night

"Are you crazy! You are the straightest guy I know, how can you be gay"

"I don't know if I am, all I do know is I desperately want to fuck Wesker's brains out, and I need your help"

Trish crossed her arms, "What makes you think this well work. Or he'll even go for me?"

"Look how pretty you are, of course he will"

Trish smirked throwing her long blond hair over her shoulder, "you mean sexy" she winked jokingly.

"You look like my mom" Dante deadpanned.

"Another reason we will never have sex"

Dante smiled but he suddenly turned serious, "There he is, just go with the plan"

"Dante, I'm not sure about this"

"It will work, just go. I'm begging you"

She owed Dante so much, so she nodded her head, but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder, "No touching below the waist okay"

Trish smiled warmly, "scouts honor"

As soon as Dante's hand fail from her shoulder she approached Wesker from behind. "Well hello handsome"

Wesker turned smoothly on his heel, when he saw Trish a charming half smile twisted on his face, "Hello to you too beautiful" Trish was intimidated, this man was breathtaking, "What a delight it is to speak with you" Wesker grabbed her hand bringing it to his mouth kissing her knuckle. Trish felt breathless. No wonder Dante wanted this man. If any man could turn someone gay, it would be Wesker.

"These people are such a drag. I want to have fun. I enjoy activities that make you pant and sweat" Trish leaned up speaking in Wesker's ear, "I was hoping you would participate with me"

Wesker's arm was around her pushing her into him whispering back into her ear, "In that I can help you. You will receive more pleasure then you ever thought possible" Wesker arm released her, and she nearly feel on her ass. "Come with me" Wesker held out a leather clad hand.

Trish took ahold of it, as he led her to his room. Trish knew she promised Dante not to touch Wesker below the waist and she was really contemplating on breaking that promise. Wesker had her totally aroused; she would love to have sex with him.

She couldn't though, Dante would never forgive her. Dante just wanted sex with him once right. After that she could get with him. It wasn't as though Dante had fallen for him or anything.

Trish didn't have much longer to think as they got to the room and Wesker let her in. As soon as the door shut, Trish found herself pushed against it, Wesker's lips against hers. She didn't know when, but she had her arms wrapped around him, and moaning into the kiss. His lips felt so incredibly good.

Wesker pulled her leg up until it was around his waist. It all felt so good, so right. Trish was panting and started to unzip Wesker's shirt, and grabbed his pant buckle, when Dante's voice echoed in her head, 'No touching below the waist okay?'

Shit, Dante! Damn!

"W-wait. Wait! Wait Wesker, wait!"

"What is it" some of his annoyance slipping through his voice

"Lay on the bed, I want to give you my special treatment" she winked.

Wesker's half smile returned, and let out a deep chesty hum, "What treatment?"

"Get on the bed and close your eyes no peeking of I leave and find someone else"

"Kinky" Wesker kissed her before he pulled away, taking the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He lay on the bed.

"No sunglasses, I want to make sure you don't cheat" Wesker chuckled taking them off placing them on the side, before closing his eye's. Trish whispered seductively in his ear, "No looking. No talking. Just feel"

Trish backed up and wasn't surprised to find Dante was already there. Trish left the room and Dante took in the man on the bad.

Where to start? Dante slid the tips of his fingers down Wesker's chest light enough to tickle. Dante roughly grabbed his pants, undoing the button, and unzipping them. Dante took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the pants pulling them down his legs, removing Wesker's shoes and socks. The only thing that remained on the man's body was a pair of thin black underwear.

Wesker's 'hard on' was barley covered by them. Dante wanted to rip them off. Instead he hooked two fingers under the latex, pulling then down till Wesker's member was revealed to him. It was so beautiful. Dante forgot about removing them the rest of the way.

He grabbed the base of the thick length, and licked Wesker's slit, Wesker responding with a moan. Dante swirled his tongue around the end, before he placed his lips over the head. Wesker's head lulled back.

'You like it don't you Wesker' Dante thought, 'Well don't worry, we are just getting started'

'Soon you will beg me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dante sucked hard and began to bob his head back and forth. He tried to use as much tongue as possible, his tongue running along the vein.

Dante could hear Wesker muffling moans. He glanced up at the blond, his eyes where closed tightly, and he was biting his lip. Dante removed his mouth and ran his fingers down the length lightly, releasing him. "Ahh" Wesker moaned.

Dante quickly wrapped his mouth around it again, and started bobbing again. He was a man, and he knew what he had to do to get Wesker to moan.

Dante got so caught up in his blow job, he didn't see Wesker reaching forward to place his hand in Dante's hair.

As soon as Wesker felt how short the hair was he opened his eye's "Gah!" Wesker backed up into the head board of the bed.

As soon as Wesker had screamed Dante had released him from his mouth, "Wesker! Wesker, just relax!"

"What the fuck are you doing! Where's! How did you!" It wasn't in Wesker's nature to freak out, stumble for words, or cuss. But this was something Wesker never saw coming, and he was unprepared for such an outcome.

Dante quickly got on top of Wesker's lap, taking both of the blonde's hands quickly and thrusting them above the blonds head, against the wall. "Wesker, I'm sorry. But I can explain. Wesker I-… I want to make love to you. I want to pleasure you". Dante grinded his body against Wesker's nude one. "You enjoyed my blow job and thats only the begging, I have so much for you. So much more ecstasy."

Wesker fought against Dante, but the devil hunter was stronger than him, "I thought you were a woman" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Wesker spit.

"It doesn't seem to matter" Dante released his hold on one of Wesker's hand and grabbed Wesker from between his legs. He pumped Wesker at a quick delicious pace. Wesker grabbed for Dante's hand, but stopped as soon as his hand hit Dante's, his eyes closing again, and accidently let out a moan of pleasure.

Dante really was way too skilled.

"Stop" Wesker panted, but the order was weak.

Dante smiled smugly, totally pleased with himself. He leaned into Wesker's ear. "No. Because you're enjoying it too much" Wesker tried to scowl but couldn't do it as Dante pleasured him, his face turning into one of pure bliss. "I will make you discover lust you never knew existed and polish it with a pleasure so strong, you will crave for it every second of everyday, and nothing else will compare." Dante took Wesker's earlobe in his mouth sucking on the flesh.

Dante loved the way Wesker tasted and kissed down the jaw and nipped at the neck, before he sucked on the flesh between Wesker's neck and collar bone. "I'm not gay" Wesker spoke threw his pants.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle, "Neither am I" He grabbed Wesker's face with his free hand directing Wesker toward him, and kissed him.

'I'm kissing him! I'm kissing Wesker!' Dante felt like a wild animal let lose, and Wesker was his prey, 'I never want to stop!'

Wesker pushed Dante's chest, the man was a mess, of pants, and the force to keep Dante at bay was minimal. The mans eyes were lust filled and his cheeks where red. It was by far the sexiest thing Dante had ever seen in his life.

Dante's hand went from just stroking Wesker into a massage, "uhh" Wesker's hands almost fell from Dante's chest. The man was a wreck, and Dante had millions of emotions soaring threw him at once. His fingers tingled, and his chest felt tight, it felt as though lightning had shot through his body.

Dante grabbed Wesker's face again with the free hand, except this time when he kissed Wesker he wasted no time in shoving his tongue into Wesker's mouth. Wesker protested but it was muffled by Dante's tongue and lips.

It felt right. Everything felt so right. He felt as if he had known Wesker for years, and all he cared about was Wesker. His world revolved around him. All he could think, taste, smell, or speak was Wesker. He was drunk off him.

Wesker suddenly jerked violently. Dante was momentarily shocked by the steam of white that flew onto his shirt, and on his hand. With cum covered hands he grabbed Wesker's face, his tongue nearly sliding down Wesker's throat.

Wesker was in shock trying to comprehend all of what had just happened.

Dante noticed Wesker wasn't kissing back and quickly recognized the empty look in Wesker's eyes.

"Wesker, I want to do more. I want to sleep with you" Dante wasn't dumb though, "I'll give you time. Talk to you tomorrow"

Dante didn't wait for the answer he got up and left. He had to go and masturbate. If he didn't he was worried that he would just take Wesker in this state. He didn't want that though, he wanted Wesker fully aware of the situation, he wanted Wesker to agree, he wanted Wesker to want him, just as much as he wanted Wesker.

Mission 1: Make a straight man bi-curious… Success

Mission 2: Make a Bi- curious man give into temptation… In progress

/Next Day

Wesker wasn't sure of a lot of things, but there was one thing he had no doubt about. He HAD to stay the hell away from Dante.

Why had Dante done that? There were other men. Why him? Wesker didn't want any of this. All Wesker had wanted was a nice one night stand with some hot chick, but no instead he got Dante. It would never happen again. He didn't like men, but he couldn't deny the fact of the pleasure Dante had given him. No woman had ever made him feel this way.

He wished it had never happened. He wished he didn't know how good Dante had felt... but he did. Why did Dante have to feel so good? Wesker would rather stay in the dark, because now he craved those hands. Why did those hands have to belong to a man. That kiss, how steamy, hot, and strong it was, how come it had to be a man's lips… a man's delicious tongue.

Yes.

Wesker had to stay the hell away from Dante.

"Hello? Distracted much" Wesker turned to the most annoying person in the planet, "Good. Maybe someone else will be able to hand your ass to you before I do."

"This is coming from a complete idiot, who has no abilities"

Chris smiled, but his eyes glowed his hate, "Yet I still win against you. Maybe you should realize you're on the wrong team. Besides haven't you seen I always get the women"

Wesker let out a dark chuckle, "Oh poor little Chrissy, partners who never sleep with you, don't count"

Chris got closer to Wesker, "This is coming from the man who tosses women to the side, and wears tight black leather. I would call that being gay! Fuck any guys lately Wesker!"

The comment hit Wesker hard, and his mouth opened no words escaping.

Chris looked confused for a moment, before he recovered, "Oh. My. God. You are! Who did you sleep with? Would a guy want to sleep with you even? Ha! Your pathetic! Is that why you hate me, because you want me!"

In that moment Wesker lost control as he slammed Chris against a wall, "DIE!" Wesker screamed ramming toward Chris at full speed. Chris fired at Wesker, and dodged to the side, Wesker barley missing. Chris grabbed at Wesker, but Wesker flipped him over his back.

Suddenly Wesker couldn't move, and realized his arms were being held behind his back, when he looked to Chris, She Hulk had him with his hands behind his back.

"Separate those two!" Magnito ordered.

Everyone had gathered around them, murmuring back and forth to one another. Dead Pool walked between them, "In the left corner we have the temper tantrum Chris Redfeild, and to our right we have the wanna be god Allllbert Weskeeeer!" He announces as if a referee

Enraged Wesker kicked up slamming his feet square into Dead Pools stomach sending him flying into Chris and She Hulk. He bucked the person holding him, and was free, and started toward Chris again. His eye's the color of flames in hell. But the hands grabbed him again, Wesker struggled, but the hands held him tight.

"Get them out of here!" Magnito ordered, completely in control of the situation.

Chris and Wesker where then pulled away from each other, "Let go of me!" Wesker commanded the person holding him.

"But I love touching you" hot breath whispered, kissing the top of Wesker's ear.

Shit! Dante!

"D-Dante! LET GO!" Wesker pulled as Dante let go, Wesker almost falling. He turned sharply to the silver haired man. Dante looked totally amused with the situation at hand.

"What wrong with you!"

"What do you mean?" Dante asked innocently.

Wesker walked over to the only door and locked it before turning back to the man in front of him. Light was coming in from a window and hitting him giving him the look of an angel, covered in red. "What are you doing? You tell me you're trying to find a homo, well I'm not! I don't want anything to do with you, anything to do with men. Then last night… why?"

Dante stared at him for a moment before he sighed, "Why?" he repeated before he walked closer to Wesker. Wesker wanted to back down but his pride would not allow him, "Isn't that obvious", Dante stopped in front of him, too close for comfort, Dante took in Wesker head to toe, "I want you"

"There are tons of men here!"

"I didn't say I wanted men, Wesker. What I said is I wanted you."

"I thought you were straight"

"Doesn't matter" Dante brought his face closer.

"Why me?"

"Will it make a difference if I tell you?"

"Yes we can find a substitute"

"I don't want a substitute" Dante grabbed the blond's hips shoving him against the door, pushing his body into Wesker's, succeeding in sandwiching the villain, "I want you. So tell me…" Dante whispered so low in Wesker's ear, anyone else would have never heard him, "do you want to?" Dante emphasized by grinding into Wesker.

Dante didn't care where he was, when it was, or what might happen. His hands roamed over the muscular chest in front of him, the one with hot soft flesh, that he dreamed of last night. He half way unzipped the shirt he attached his lips to Wesker's firm shoulder, sucking on the white, creamy flesh.

Wesker could feel it, it felt good. But he wasn't like this, He was thinking of what time it was right now, and where they were, but most of all he was thinking of who he was doing this with. A man. He wasn't gay. Why did he want to give into Dante though? He was confused. What would people say? Chris called him gay. Treated him like a joke. He wasn't a joke. He would never allow himself to be. He had worked too hard. Was he a joke to Dante? He wasn't a joke. He was a god. He was to be feared not to be laughed at. The people where laughing, Chris was laughing. Dante was laughing. All of them where laughing! It was Dante's fault!

Too many questions with no answers. Too many worries. The hate and confusion was so strong.

"NOOO!" Wesker pushed Dante as hard as possible.

Dante had been too drawn into the blonde's body, to be prepared for the sudden push and he fell on his butt, Wesker loaming over him. "Wesker?" Dante asked confused.

"Don't ever touch me again. I'm not gay, and you are no exception. I'll never ever sleep with you! I HATE you!" Wesker left the room quickly leaving the stunned Dante on the floor.

"Oh well I tried" Dante said good naturally, going to let it rest. He couldn't force Wesker.

Dante started toward the door, when he felt something tickle down his check. Dante touched it and was confused to find water.

No. No way. It wasn't possible!

But it was possible.

Dante's vision blurred and he let out a loud hiccup like noise. His cheeks where getting wetter by the minute, and he tried to cover it with his hands as another vicious hiccup tore through his throat. Dante leaned against the wall trying to compose himself.

What was wrong with him!

Why was Wesker so mean to him.

….

Why did it hurt so much?

/End of 1st Battle

Of course they wanted Wesker for the first battle and of course he won. It was only natural.

He hadn't seen Dante again which was a good thing.

Dante meant trouble, and trouble was something Wesker did not need.

Several more battles took place and Dante was called in for the third. Dante kept staring at him, the stare intense and strong. Wesker would always look away, even though Dante wouldn't see through the glasses. Even looking away he could feel Dante's eyes looking straight at him, as if they were trying to burrow deep inside Wesker, and into his soul.

"Round 10! Team 1: Trish, Dante, and Tron! Team two: Hulk, Storm, and Wesker"

Wesker stepped up with his team mates. He was hoping not to have any battles with Dante. Dante was whispering to his team members. Both nodded, even though they looked slightly confused.

Wesker was soon confused, every time he went into the battlefield Dante would fight and every time he backed out Dante would as well. Soon it was only Dante on the other team, and himself and Hulk on his.

"I smash you!" Hulk yelled at Dante as he tried to smash Dante but Dante moved quickly and slashed Hulk with his sword. After a few more hits HULK crashed to the floor.

Wesker stepped out into the field. It was now only him and Dante now.

What was going on? What was Dante planning on doing?

Wesker had a good idea of what. Dante was going to get revenge.

Dante started to circle him. What was he doing?

"I know why you denied me. Why you denied yourself."

What was Dante doing, he surly wasn't going to discuss this, not here, not with everyone listening. Only if he knew that Dante never backed down, if only he knew how stubborn the silver haired man truly was, that he was never embarrassed.

"You're nervous about what people will say and think. If I get this out of the way, then there will be nothing for you to hide anymore"

No. No way. He wouldn't, "Don't you dare" Wesker threatened

Dante merely smiled, "Then promise you will and I won't"

"No. now shut up and fight me. People are looking" They were. No one actually had a conversation on the battlefield before.

"Sleep with me"

He said it.

You could feel the tension in the air.

"Never!" Wesker rushed toward him, Dante moving out of the way.

Dante grabbing Wesker's hips grinding into the man's butt, "Sleep with me" he repeated. He could hear the people gasp around him.

"I told you" Wesker elbowed Dante in the stomach turning to stick his gun to Dante's head, "I'm not gay" and pulled the trigger.

Blood exploded from the back of Dante's head, and he stumbled back. "I want you, and I know you want me"

"No I don't"

"Then how was I able to make you cum last night?" Dante hadn't meant to say that.

Wesker was dumbstruck. What to say to a comment like that. In a place like this… "I hate you! You hear me, I hate you! I would prefer being thrown back into that volcano!" The cruel words hit Dante agonizingly hard. So much he didn't notice Wesker attacking him until he flew into a wall, and was then pounded into the air, and slammed into the floor.

"K.O!" the announcer spoke over the intercom. Wesker walked calmly past the gaping faces everyone moving out of his way.

Trish ran over to Dante who was face down on the floor. "Dante are you okay?" she touched his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Dante ran off, but not before Trish saw a tear fall from his chin onto the floor.

/Later In Dante's room

"Dante what the hell are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? Wesker. That's all I think about! Wesker! Wesker! WESKER! I can't get him out of my head"

"Dante-"

"Why does he have to be so stubborn" he knocked over a lamp on the mess of other things on his room he had destroyed, "Why doesn't he just give in?"

"Why did you embarrass him like that in front of everyone?"

"I want him to know, I want them to know too"

"know what?"

"I claimed him. I want him as mine. For others not to touch him"

"Except now he'll never have sex with you, he hates you to the core" Trish pointed out.

"oh yes he will" Dante was determined, angry, and his brain was shut off, all he could feel was the ripping of his heart.

He made his way to Wesker's room.

When he got there, he tried the handle finding it locked. No shock there. He placed his sword where the slit of the door was, when he found the dead bolt he pushed the sword through, the blade cut the lock without a sound, he tried the nob again. Tada! Open door.

Dante walked into the room, the door closing behind him. Dante stopped when he spotted him. Wesker laying in the bed. Fully clothed, his arm over his eyes, glasses on the bedside table. He was asleep.

Dante looked at the man, the rise of his chest, the longer, deeper breaths of slumber. Dante licked his lips, as he lowered his hand to Wesker's torso, running over it as gently as possible. Dante carefully unzipped the shirt, and pushed it to either side of the firm chest, unable to remove it any more at the moment.

His hand unbuttoned and unzipped the sleeping man's pants. Dante could feel every nerve in his body. He swung a leg over those angled hips and sat on his knees over Wesker. His hand lowered between both of their crotches and started to stroke Wesker. Wesker quickly becoming hard under his hand.

Wesker moaned turning his head, the arm falling away from his face. What a beautiful face it truly was especially know. How innocent it looked, so deceitful, the eyebrows coming together. The small noises that slip through those barley parted pink lips.

Those fiery eyes started to open, and Dante grabbed the gorgeous face and kissed those thin soft lips. His hand working harder on the erection.

Wesker's eyes shot open wide, both of his hand pushing on Dante's chest. When he saw Dante wasn't stopping he thrust his fist as hard as possible at Dante's face. The half demons face flying to the side. "Get off me!" Instead Dante did the exact opposite; he thrust his body on Wesker's grabbing both hands restraining the blond. "What do you think you're doing!" Wesker roared, completely enraged.

"Well that's fairly obvious Wesker" Dante said grinding into the blond.

"NO! FUCK OFF!" Dante paid no mind removing the already unzipped shirt and pulling at the pants, "STOP!"

"But Wesker-"

"I don't want this!"

He heard the words and yet he thought Wesker was wrong. He had to want this too… right? Ofcourse he does. He's just scared. He'll get into it.

Dante was sure of it!

He quickly removed Wesker of the pants, his boots where already gone along with his socks. Dante was on top of Wesker, his mouth over one of Wesker's rosy nipples, lapping at it, before sticking it in his mouth. Wesker's pushed on Dante shoulder, "GO! LEAVE! STOP!"

Why didn't Wesker just give into the pleasure already? Why was he fighting this? Dante didn't understand. He wouldn't understand until it was too late. Dante bite lightly on the nipple, before he spread Wesker's legs lifting one over his shoulder.

If Wesker was hard to keep still before, that was nothing. Wesker thrashed wildly. "NOOOO! STOOOOP! DOOON'T!" Dante had pulled the blond underwear half past his butt when he stopped.

Dante looked at Wesker to see something, Dante didn't have enough words to describe, describe the guilt he felt.

Wesker looked beyond worried, he looked scared. Dante had his wish, he got emotion to show on Wesker's face, but this- this was all wrong. It's not what he wanted. Not at all

Before Dante could respond the door to the room burst open. "Oh my god!" Several people rushed into the room

A man grabbed Dante off Wesker, "That's just sick. Freak calls himself a hero! Damn rapist!"

"No!" They had it all wrong, Dante wasn't going to rape him. Wesker had wanted it. He did want it, didn't he? Except when he looked over at Wesker the man was pulling up his underwear, pressed against the headboard, a tear running down his cheek, he looked so freaked out.

No.

How did this happen?

A woman with white hair was trying to give Wesker his clothes back, "It's alright. Just calm down. Your safe now"

"No! Wesker!" Dante protested, trying to shove the man off of him.

The woman turned toward him, Dante recognizing her as Storm, "Get that pervert out of here Logan!"

Dante felt a sharp razor push into his back, "Were leaving" A deep rough voice growled before he was shoved out of the room. All the other heroes and villains were outside the room murmuring back and forth to each other.

Dante had never been given so many dirty looks at once before.

He caught a glimpse at Trish, disappointment in her eyes.

/Next day

"What the hell where you thinking! I mean, how could you!" Dante watched the woman pace back and forth, "Everyone is going to think your gay. Heh, a hero trying to rape someone" That one caught Dante's attention.

"It wasn't rape" Dante was reminded of being a child being scolded by a teacher.

"You're the only person who thinks so, and you are wrong. It was rape Dante. He was fighting against you, and you were forcing yourself on him"

"He wanted it"

"You know why we all came to his room? We could hear him screaming protests"

"He wanted it Trish. He was freaked out because he did. I know he did."

"No dante. He did not. If we hadn't come in you would have…"

"Your wrong Trish!" Dante could feel the anger bubbling in his chest, "You wrong! I wouldn't have… I would never… It wasn't rape!"

"Dante face the tr-"

"Out" he interrupted her in a sharp tone.

"What?"

"Out! Get out!"

"Dante"

"GET OUT!" Trish hid how hurt she was by the words and left, slamming the door behind her.

Dante never felt this way, his throat felt sore, his chest felt so heavy it threatened to stop his breathing. What was wrong with him. He couldn't understand his emotions, he had never felt this way.

Dante grabbed his face.

What the fuck was going on!

/Wesker

Wesker had never felt this much hatred for one person. He thought he hated Chris, but Chris was just persistent and annoying, and that why he hated him.

Wesker knew someone he hated on a completely different level.

Dante.

That hate only grew as he walked through the fighters. The men laughed (or at least in Wesker's head) after all he was weak enough to be taken advantage of. The woman all gave him understanding looks of pity, as if he was a poor wounded animal.

No one was taking him serious, got in a fight and then being conquered by a man in the same day.

It was all Dante's fault. He wouldn't have gotten in a fight with Chris if Dante didn't have him irritated already, and the bedroom… yes that was obviously Dante's fault.

"Wesker" Wesker turned scowling at who he saw behind him. Why must Chris pop up now?

"I don't want to hear it Redfield"

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Wesker didn't see that coming.

"I mean it. No one deserves to have that happen to them. It's disgusting. I may hate your guts Wesker, but I've always respected you, and it makes me completely sick to think that happened. "

Wesker didn't even hear Chris say that comment of Respecting him. He was far too pissed. The last thing he would ever want on this planet was Chris's pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. Most of all he never needed or wanted Chris's pity.

The next time he saw Dante, he would kill him.

No killing wasn;t enough, not nearly enough.

/1 hour, 30 min. later

Dante was normally a womanizer but right now, every woman hated him.

How did this happen, Seriously?

He had planned this for months. All he wanted to do is sleep with all the super babes, and that would be it. He couldn't give a shit about the fighting.

So why did every woman despise him now? Because he almost raped another man. It wasn't the man part they were pissed at though, they were mad about the rape part.

Dante was pissed at both parts, he had never ever forced himself on anyone, and Wesker was a man. Not to mention if he just heard the man's name his whole body felt funny.

That was it in the end wasn't it.

He never had these problems until Wesker arrived.

This was all Wesker's fault.

It was Wesker's fault for these feelings.

It was Wesker's fault that Dante wanted to sleep with a man to begin with.

It was Wesker's fault for not just sleeping with him, and getting it over with.

Wesker was the problem!


	3. Chapter 3

Dante felt the anger bubbling up inside him. He was going to teach Wesker a lesson! Wesker wanted him, Dante knew he did. Dante was just doing what was best for both of them, and Wesker had the nerve to turn it on him.

While every girl was avoiding him they were probably jumping at Wesker, claiming he was just a poor sexy man, and they would comfort him. Dante felt his anger grow ten-fold. That bastard!

Dante felt so angry! He was trying to be nice ,forget Wesker, he was going to show him, he wondered what Wesker would look like as he punched him. Yeah beating up Wesker would make the people here at MvC3 hate him more but it didn't matter. No girl was going to sleep with him anyway, who would want to sleep with a supposed rapist?

Dante heard Wesker talking, yeah that was him alright, he could smell him. Damn that prick smelled good!

Dante rounded the corner fist prepared when he stopped in his tracks… but why?

Wesker was there talking with Chris, he didn't look sorry, in fact he looked angry. So why did all of Dante's anger fade as soon as he saw him?

Chris smiled about something placing a hand on Wesker's shoulder.

Why did Dante want to punch Chris for touching Wesker?

Was it because Wesker was his? Wait! Wesker wasn't his, but it felt as if he was. Dante was so confused, he felt so many emotions soaring through him at once. He wanted Wesker again. Again? Did he ever truly stop wanting the man? No. He realized that now.

Wesker was so good looking, so handsome, his tender looking skin, oh how soft it was. Dante wanted to feel it again. He craved for it. Why couldn't Wesker want him?

He knew he should stop this. Wesker was dangerous, cruel, and cold hearted… yet Dante couldn't. He couldn't give up on this man. He didn't understand why, all he understood was that he wanted Wesker to be with him and no one else.

/

Wesker wished Chris would just shut up. Hoping Chris would get the hint he started to walk off, but a hand clamped over his shoulder, "I never knew you had this side"

"What?" Wesker turned quickly. He had no idea Chris was so close and almost hit into him.

"You're so sensitive right now. I know it must be hard, and I'm sorry that fight I had with you made it harder. Chris was giving him this caring look, that made Wesker want to vomit. "I understand"

"Understand what!" Wesker wasn't fallowing Chris's chain of thought at all.

"You are aren't you? Here I was being such a dick about it. Hey but they say you are born that way, so it's not like it's your fault or anything"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"I should have seen it before, how you were so obsessed with me. That's why you hated me, because I wasn't… you know" No Chris couldn't think that he was- "I'm really sorry but I'm not like you, I'm straight"

Wesker stood frozen not believing what he just heard Chris say. No way. "…Chris?"

"Yeah"

"I will kill you" Wesker growled through clenched teeth. His hands in fists. Trying desperately not to lose control.

Chris finally took the hint, and walked off mumbling under his breath, "sure doesn't take rejection very well"

/

Chris was glade that the person gay for him was Wesker. After all Wesker was good looking, smart… Chris had looked up to the man for years. In fact Chris was sure if he ever became gay, it would Wesker that would change him.

Chris didn't want that though, he had Jill. Jill had loved him for years, and he loved her in return. Even still… He wanted to stay away from Wesker, he didn't want to chance Wesker turning him gay.

Chris was suddenly in the floor the air knocked out of him. "What the-?" Thats when he spotted Dante puffing air, obviously pissed.

"I don't want you near him. And don't you dare touch him again!"

"Your that rapeis-" Dante slammed his foot into Chris.

"I am not! I'm also serious about what I said concerning Wesker. You don't want to be on my bad side" Dante lifted his foot off Chris before slamming it into Chris's face.

/later

What was Dante problem? First he keeps sexually assaulting me and now he beat up Chris. Wesker enjoyed the thought of Chris hurt, but why did Dante do it? It didn't make any since.

Now on top of everything there was a new rule. Wesker and Dante where not allowed to be in the same match, same team, or opposing.

Wesker hated this whole thing, he wanted to back out of all this and just go home, he couldn't though. What would people say? He ran like a dog with it's tail between his legs. Scared of being beaten up or raped?

No Wesker would simply deal with the situation at hand. In truth he could care less about Chris and Dante's well far. It was just the pity pouring from everyone, how everyone was looking down at him, that was not okay. Chris can choke on his own spit and Dante…

"ugh!" Wesker massaged the bridge of his nose, an old habit he picked up from STARS to relieve annoyance, and it had stuck with him. Wesker took pride in understanding everything, and couldn't stand a puzzle he couldn't solve, and for his life he could not figure out Dante.

The man was a well-known lover of women. So why the fuck was is he bugging me! Why did he do those things to me! Why would he beat up Chris? Was Dante possibly newly gay? Bi perhaps? If he wasn't gay, then why does he want me? Will he just give up if I keep telling him no? What if I just agreed to it? If I have sex with him will he leave me alone?'

That last one made a light bulb go off. Could it really be that easy?

Was Wesker willing to have sex with another man to be left in peace? Possibly. Would he sleep with a man to save his reputation before it went into the shitter? More likely.

Wesker mentally cringed at the thought, of having sex with another man, it was so gross, so disgusting in his head.

What if he just killed Dante?

Perfect solution

/

Dante felt tiered, and headed to his bedroom. He smiled as he walked. What was 'he' doing here? Not that he was complaining. Did he know how strong his smell was, how delicious his aroma was? When Dante spotted his door at the corner he realized Wesker wasn't at his door.

He was hiding behind the corner. How cute. Dante muffled his chuckle as he came to his door. He unlocked his door but then reached around the corner his hand fisting in leather before he pulled the blond out and shoved him against the unlocked door.

"Came to your senses?" Dante managed to purr before Wesker punched him. "I'll take that as a no"

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll make you a deal"

"Not interested"

"You haven't even heard-"

Dante put up a hand interrupting him, "You want me to leave you alone, and in return you won't kill me, right? If I refuse you will kill me right here with your bare hands, and have no regrets" Wesker was frozen in shock, that was exactly what he was about to say. Dante smiled, proud of himself, Wesker's shock was proof he was correct, "I'm good, huh?" Dante grabbed Wesker pulling him into his body, "I'm even better in bed"

Wesker managed to shove away, making Dante laugh, "Is this a joke to you?" Wesker asked anger rising.

"No not even close. This is to get you. You, being a total turn-on."

"Well find a bigger turn on. Get it through that thick skull of yours; I will never sleep with you!"

"Why not!" Dante felt his anger rising.

"I'm not gay!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't get turned on by looking at men!"

"Neither do I!"

"Then why do you keep doing this to me, I am a man!"

"Obviously!" Dante yelled in Wesker's face

"Then why do you keep doing this!" Wesker yelled back into Dante's face.

"Your different!"

"HOW!"

"I- I don't know. You just- your just-" Wesker and him where nearly touching noses their bodies so close, Dante looked down to see how close, and ended up just checking Wesker out, before coming face to face with Wesker again. They were both panting after yelling, sharing the same breath, "God I want you." Wesker's eyes widened in surprise, but Dante could care less as he smashed Wesker into the door covering the other man's lips with his own.

"Dante!" Wesker was quieted again by Dante's tongue. Dante pushed his leg against Wesker's crotch, Wesker made a muffled noise, as Dante desperately grabbed at him.

Wesker pushed him away, "What's wrong with you!"

"I want to touch you, and for you to touch me"

"I don't want you"

"But you do, think about it. How else are you going to get laid?" Wesker froze, "unless you like pity fucks" Dante commented, a cocky smile in place.

"Fuck you"

"By all means, please do"

Wesker didn't know what happened but he snapped. He wanted sex, he loved sex. He wouldn't be getting any, and here was a young man telling him he would give it to him. Just because he slept with Dante didn't make him gay, it just made him desperate and needing release. Besides if he did this, Dante would finally leave him alone. Surprisingly he only thought of this afterward…

After he had grabbed Dante, kissing him. This time it was Wesker's tongue who assaulted Dante's mouth. Dante muttered something that sounded like "finally" as his tongue started to battle for dominance. Both where always dominate and the battle seemed fruitless.

Dante reached for the doorknob to his room after opening it he threw Wesker in and rushed inside himself, Wesker and him reconnecting in a violent kiss. Dante threw off his jacket, Wesker doing the same with his own. Wesker broke the kiss, unzipping his boots as soon as he had them off, he was shoved to the bed. Dante also bootless straddled his hips, quickly reconnecting them in another series of kisses. Wesker reached up grabbing Dante's shirt pulling it over the half- demons head, "Weeesker" Dante hissed as he unzipped the blonde's shirt, before pulling it out from under the man, and tossing it to the side.

Dante kissed those soft thin lips, he nipped down the chin, before he got to the chest. He had done this to women many times but never a man. He still knew what to do. He circled around the nipple with the tip of his tongue, before he took it into his mouth and began to suck on it, he lifted up blowing on it, causing it to create tiny little goose bumps, he tapped on it, gaining a sigh from the man beneath him. He stuck the hard nub in his mouth sucking in it as hard as possible, before he used light teeth, pulling up on the flesh, "huh!" Wesker moaned under him. Dante went back to Wesker's mouth kissing him. He didn't think he had ever had this much energy coursing through his body at once.

His thumb found the neglected nipple, pushing down on it, then using the pad of his thumb to swirl it, since it was already hard as well. Both Dante's hands traveled down Wesker's perfectly sculpted chest, he popped the button of his pants, and slid his hand under the elastic underwear to Wesker's crotch coming to a half hard length waiting for him.

Wesker wrapped his arms around Dante pulling him down, Wesker kissed him, their tongues dancing around each other. Dante couldn't think, all he knew was that he wanted this to last forever. All that mattered was him, was Wesker, all that mattered was this moment, all else was forgotten. Gender, statues, beliefs, positions, where all nonexistent.

Dante ripped at his buckle pushing down his pants, kicking them off. He started to pull down Wesker's as well, "Dante wait-" Dante looked up at Wesker his glasses had come off at some point and a pair of blazing eyes filled with worry stared at him.

Dante smiled kindly at him, "Don't worry" he whispered, "I won't hurt you. I never want to hurt you, infact-" Dante kissed him tenderly, "I will protect you" he stared into those gorgeous eyes, "forever… I promise" he sealed this promise with another kiss.

Dante meant it too. He didn't know why he would promise something like that to someone he barely knew, but he did. In truth he couldn't stand the thought of Wesker ever hurt, but couldn't understand why.

Dante finishes pulling off his pants, and dropped his body onto Wesker's. "Do you trust me?"

Wesker stared at Dante, "…no"

Dante smiled at him regardless, "Let me change that" Dante pulled down Wesker's underwear, leaving both of them completely nude. "I will please you like no other before me, and more than any other ever could. It won't hurt. Flip over"

"What? Why?"

"So I can prep you"

Realization hit Wesker hard jerking away from Dante, "No way, I'm not bottoming!"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "I'm a top. No one is sticking anything up my ass"

Wesker tried to move out from under Dante, only for Dante to grab him, "You don't understand" Wesker tried to explain, "Unless you bottom, this is not going to happen"

'NO WAY!' Wesker was not allowed to get him this hard, be this close and then just tell him that he changed his mind. No! Not allowed!

"Why not?"

"That would hurt!"

"I already told you, I will protect you, I have no intention of hurting you"

Wesker stopped squirming arching an eyebrow, "So it won't hurt?" Wesker didn't look the slightest convinced.

Dante chuckled, "Of course it will, but the pain will be worth it. I promise. If you don't think so…"

"What?"

"If you don't think it was worth it… you will never see me again. I'll disappear forever"

Wesker and Dante looked eyes there gazes strong. As if their eyes where confirming the deal that was just made. Wesker finally sighed before shaking his head and lying on his stomach. Dante licked his lips as he lifted Wesker's butt in the air.

Wesker was extremely nervous, his palms felt sweaty and he was wondering why he was doing this. He was right about to change his mind when something wet and slimy moved up his butt.

'no way!' Wesker thought.

There was no denying it though as his butt cheeks where spread and he felt the soft wet thing circle his whole. It was Dante's tongue!

"Dante?"

Wesker sucked in breath as the tongue was pushing into his hole. The tongue was swirling around in the hole losing up the flesh. Why was Dante doing this to him? Furthermore, why did it feel so good? After Wesker had gotten used to the feeling the tongue was removed. He felt a hand placed on his back, as Dante leaned over to his dresser pulling out a bottle of lube.

Before Dante did anything else he took at the sight before him. Sexy, ass hole, cold, mean Wesker, naked with his butt in the air. Dante had no doubt it was the sexiest thing ever. He was so hard for Wesker.

Dante had sex many times, so why did he feel like this. So anxious, bubbles in his gut, and air in his chest, his heart floating on cloud 9. Where was Wesker his whole life? Dante had never wanted to sleep with someone so bad before.

He squirted the lube in his hand warming it up well. After he made sure his middle finger was coated enough, he slowly started to insert it inside Wesker.

Wesker had never felt this before. It felt so weird, and he wanted it to stop. Screw this! He was chickening out, he didn't care how far they had gotten. Dante seemed to since this though and started to kiss the back of Wesker's neck and back, "Just relax, it's okay" he cooed softly.

He waited for a moment before he started to move digit back and forth inside of Wesker. He then slipped in a second finger Wesker instantly tightening, "Relax" Dante repeated.

"Easy for you to say!" Wesker barked, but he did as he was told.

Dante then repeated then moves around inside of the man, he just had to find Wesker's G-spot. He was beginning to think Wesker didn't have one, when the blond shivered under him, letting out a long chesty moan.

'found it'

Dante ran his fingers across it again, Wesker moaning again, Dante took advantage of the situation sliding in the third finger. He began sliding all of them in and out. He turned them trying to spread Wesker as well as possible.

Dante removed those fingers, and lubed his dick up as well as possible, Dante pressed the end of his dick to Wesker's hole, "Ready? This is going to hurt more, but it well be worth it when I hit your prostate."

"Just take it slow okay?"

Dante smiled, "Of course wouldn't dream of doing it any other way."

Dante moved as slow as possible, used all his power not to plunge into Wesker's, incredible hot body. He had been dreaming about this, "Wait. Are you using a condom?"

Dante was right about to respond when the door flew open, "Hey Dant- WOW!" Trish looked away.

"Oh shit!" Wesker pulled away from Dante, before Dante could catch him Wesker was out of the bed.

"I'm so sorry" Trish apologized, "I didn't know"

Wesker pulled up his pants and grabbed the rest of his clothes, "I've gotta go!"

"Wait! Wesker! No!" But Wesker had already moved past Trish and was out the door. Dante sighed placing his hands over his face, trying to control himself.

"Look Dante. I really am very sorry. I had no clue. If I had I would-"

Dante interrupted her, his voice low and dark, "I was so close. He was actually going for it. I had him and yet… if you hadn't come in"

"I'm so very sorry" Trish nearly begged.

"That was it. I'll never get that chance again. I'll never sleep with him again. I didn't blow it though. You did Trish."

"Dante please"

"Get out. Now Trish. If you don't, I think I will kill you"

Trish was about to say something else but decided against it, and quickly left. Dante laid down in the bed, and grabbed the pillow, his tears wetting it.

It was only sex, so why did it hurt so much that it didn't happen? Maybe it was because he thought he would never be able to convince Wesker again, it was his only shot. What about after the tournament was over? Wesker and him would never see each other again. The thought tore him up, his pillow became damper as Dante cried himself asleep.

/The next morning

Date didn't feel rested when he woke up. In fact he felt miserable. He had never felt so miserable in his life. He sighed pushing his hair out of his face, he got up stretching he looked into his mirror, "no" Dante's eye's widened, "no way. It's impossible". He looked down at it, lightly running his fingers over it, "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Trish walked in, Dante turning to look at her, "Oh my god!" the plate of food she brought Dante feel to the floor, "What have you done!" She neared Dante looking at, "This is bad"

"No shit" Dante closed his eyes, the emotions soaring through his body made since now. "I'm a dead man"

Trish looked him in the eye, finally taking her eyes off it, "How are you going to explain this to Wesker!"

Dante wasn't sure what to do, "The truth I guess"

Disbelief was evident in Trish's face as she looked at it again, it was impossible to miss.

/Wesker

Wesker woke up groggy.

He couldn't believe he had let Dante go so far. One way to forget it, a relaxing shower. Wesker took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, but when he looked down he stopped in his tracks. He ran to the mirror and ran his fingers over it.

There was giant, thick black, tattoo on his body. It spiraled once around his right nipple, before curving under his breast it curved into his stomach a little before curving around his hip. Wesker turned in the mirror to see the tattoo then went over the top of his Butt check and stop at his tail bone at the crack of Wesker's butt.

It wasn't a straight line either, the whole line had different smaller curves coming off of it. It was a beautiful tattoo. There was only one small problem, Wesker didn't have a tattoo before.

What was going on? He had a clue to who would know, and he would have a lot of explaining…

Dante.

/Dante & Trish

"I've never seen one so big before" Trish gocked.

"Well thank you" the nude Dante smiled.

She frowned at him, "I was talking about the claim mark"

Dante's looked exactly like Wesker's except his didn't curve around to his butt, his spiraled to the underside of Dante's "junk" and stopped.

"How do you think he is going to take this?"

"I don't know, most likely he'll be pissed" Dante shrugged, "I never thought this would happen to me" he confessed.

"I can't believe you actually found yours, I hope I can find mine someday" Trish looked like a child.

"I better go find Wesker, he will wake up soon. It won't be long before he finds it. Trish nodded and Dante slipped on a pair of pants. He was grabbing for his shirt when the door to his slammed open and fuming Wesker was in his door way.

'he already saw it'

Wesker sped to Dante slamming him into a dresser, "What did you do to me?" Wesker snarled

"I'll leave it up to you" Trish quickly made an exit.

'chicken' Dante thought bitterly.

Wesker shook him, "Why do I have a tattoo?"

Dante sighed, "It's not a tattoo, it's a claiming mark"

"Where did it come from?" Wesker growled in his face.

"I accidently gave it to you. It wasn't my choice"

"Explain!" Wesker shook him again

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"What does that have to do-"

"That's why you have the mark. We are destined to be together. Wesker, that mark only appears when two soul mates, mate physically, it's a seal, a bond"

"What does that mean!"

"This mark that we share… In the human world people get married and it's by choice. In the demon world we get this mark, and it isn't by choice. But unlike the human world there is no such thing as divorce, because there's no mistaking it. We are meant for each other."

This was a lot for Wesker to take in at once, "I don't even know you! You don't know me!"

Wesker let him go finally.

"I do know some things. For one you are my soul mate, my other half. Second thing I know is… I'm in love with you"


End file.
